


Dreamworld

by Frosty_Skies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Skies/pseuds/Frosty_Skies
Summary: Something's not quite right, and Marinette seems to be the only one who notices. (incomplete. More chapters coming soon.)
Kudos: 5





	Dreamworld

“Haven't you ever felt like...I don't know...Something's missing?” Marinette was walking to school with Alya like she did everyday.

“Nope.” Alya elbowed Marinette. “What could be missing? I've got you, girl!”

Marinette giggled. “Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I still have this nagging feeling that Something's not right.” She kicked a pebble and watched as it rolled over the edge of the sidewalk and into the street.

“It's probably just nerves over the fashion contest.”

Marinette stopped dead as her eyes opened wide. She had completely forgotten about that! She had been picked as a finalist in the Junior Fashion Competition, hosted by none other than Gabriel Agreste. She had till Friday, four days from now, to create an amazing piece. If she won, she would get to meet Gabriel Agreste personally and her piece would be featured in his next clothes line.

Alya noticed that her best friend was no longer at her side and turned around. As soon as she saw Marinette's face she pulled a knowing smile. “You forgot, didn't you.”

“What am I going to do, Alya?!” Marinette pulled on her pigtails. A sign that she was freaking out. “I forgot all about it! I'm nowhere NEAR ready!”

Alya laughed and put her arm over Marinette's shoulders. “Don't worry, you'll think of something. You always do.”

Marinette pulled herself together. Alya was right. She would think of something. “Okay, I'll spend lunch today working on a design. Then I'll get it ready by Friday. And hopefully It'll be good enough to impress Gabriel Agreste. Unless he doesn't like it and thinks it's horrible! I'll never be able to show my face AGAIN!” She buried her head in her hands. “This is gonna be a DISASTER...”

“You worry to much, girl. Now hurry up or we'll be late for class.”

* * *

“Marinette, are you listening?”

Marinette's head shot out of her hands like a rocket. Mrs. Bustier was tapping a piece of chalk on the palm of her hand and looking strait at her. She must have asked her a question, but Marinette hadn't been listening. She had been thinking about what she could make for the contest. “yes, Mrs. Bustier.”

“Then would you mind telling us who the main character of the Scarlet Letter is?”

“Hester Prine.”

“And what happens to her?”

“She commits adultry and must wear a Scarlet Letter A upon her chest. She is then alienated and scorned by the rest of the town.”

“Very good, Marinette.” Mrs. Bustier turned back to the rest of the class and was about to continue with her lecture when the lunch bell rang. She pursed her lips. “Make sure to read the last three chapters of the Scarlet Letter by tomorrow.”

As people filed out of the classroom Nino approached Marinette and Alya. “And how are my favorite ladies doing today?”

“Hi, Nino,” Marinette and Alya chorused.

“You guys ready for some baked goods?” They had all decided the day before that they would go to Marinette's family's bakery for lunch.

“You know it!” Alya linked arms with Nino and walked out of the classroom with Marinette close behind. Alya and Nino had started dating two months ago, and while Marinette was happy for both of them, she was also a tad jealous. She wanted to have what they had. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone she had met yet that could make her feel the way Nino made Alya feel. As they made their way to the bakery Marinette let Alya and Nino chat as she became lost in thought. She decided she would make a dress. After all, when it came to fashion it was go big or go home. She had a sketchbook in her backpack and would use it to decide on the details later. She soon found that her thoughts had shifted from the dress back to the nagging, empty feeling she had inside her. Like something important was missing, but she had no idea what it was.

“You okay, Marinette?” Alya was looking back at her with concern. “We're almost there and you haven't said a word.”

“I'm fine. I'm just...Thinking about the contest.”

“Dude, don't worry about it. You'll do great!” Nino gave her a reassuring smile and then, finding that they had already reached the bakery, he opened the door and gestured for the two girls to go in. “Ladies first.”

“My hero,” Alya joked before going inside.

Per usual, the bakery had a long line of hungry people on their lunch breaks. Marinette, Alya, and Nino walked over to the counter and began to fill one bag each with rolls, sweets, and pastries. Marinette filled hers with one cheese roll, a chocolate chip cookie, and three small sugar candies. She took a place at the back of the line and waited for her friends to join her. When they did, Marinette noticed that Alya and Nino's bags were fit to burst. This wasn't something unusual, though. About a year ago they began to exhibit voracious appetites. Marinette assumed it was hormones. They also always had snacks in their backpacks. What Marinette didn't understand was why Nino always had cheese in his. They stepped up to the register as the person in front of them finished paying and left.

“Oh, you guys don't have to pay.” Sabine, Marinette's mother, waved them away. “Growing children need to eat.”

“Okay, thanks Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” Alya waved at Marinette's parents as she, Nino, and Marinette left the bakery. They walked across the street to where some tables and chairs were located and sat down to eat. Marinette bit into her cheese roll and watched as Alya and Nino shoved food into their mouths.

Boom!

Marinette sat strait up in her chair. “What was that?!”

Boom!

It was getting closer!

Alya shared a meaningful look with Nino. “Hawkmoth,” They said in unison. Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her into a back-alley, leaving their food deserted. “Stay here,” she ordered and turned around to leave.

“Where are you going?” Marinette folded her arms over her chest.

“Um...I'm going to go find Nino. He ran off in the other direction.” With that, Alya turned and ran off. Marinette waited a moment before going to the entrance of the back-alley and peeking out. In the center of the street was what looked like a brown Baymax. He had a box at his side. Based on the size, Marinette presumed it was a chocolate box.

“Where is Chloe Bourgeois?!” The brown Baymax yelled. “She will pay for her insolence!” Marinette sighed and shook her head. At least half of the akuma incidents in Paris were Chloe's fault.

“Not so fast, evil dude!” Chat Noir vaulted onto a nearby rooftop, followed by Ladybug.

“My name is Bomb-Bomb! None shall stand in my way!”

Chat Noir and Ladybug bent over with laughter. Wiping a tear from her eye, Ladybug said, “Your name...Is Bomb-Bomb?” This caused Chat Noir and Ladybug to laugh even harder.

Their laughter had initially stunned Bomb-Bomb, but now, recovering from his stupor, he opened the box at his side and withdrew a bomb. “No one laughs at Bomb-Bomb! Taste the sting of my bon-bombs!” He threw the bon-bomb at the heroic pair who, quickly regaining control of themselves, deflected it with twirling weapons.

Marinette stood paralyzed as the explosive hurtled towards her. Behind her in the back-alley, a hand took hold of her arm and dragged backwards. A second later the bon-bomb exploded in a chocolatey mess where she had been standing. She whirled around to see her savior. A tall, oddly dressed boy stood before her. He was wearing dark shades that obscured his eyes, a bushy, fake mustache, a long trench coat, and a large fedora with a few strands of his golden hair peeking out from underneath. Despite the strange, concealing outfit, Marinette felt as if she had seen him before.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asked.

“Y-yes. Thank you!” Marinette stared at him in wonder.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just did what anyone else would have done.”

“What's your name?”

“I'm...Thomas...”

“Well, thank you Thomas. You saved my life.” Marinette looked him in the eye and for a moment they were both frozen, their gazes locked. A crash from behind jolted them awake.

“It's not safe here,” Thomas noted. “Come with me.” He took Marinette's hand and guided her to the other end of the back-alley, looked both ways to make sure it was safe, and then ran with her across the street into another back-alley. They did this a couple more times before crouching behind a dumpster, the sounds of battle faint in the distance. She looked over at him, her heart in her throat. Despite having just met him, she felt as if she could trust him. Perhaps with her life. Noticing how she stared at him he gave her a grin. “I don't think I caught your name.”

“I'm Marinette.”

“That's a very pretty name.”

“Thanks.” Marinette blushed. Something red in the distance made her look up. It was the magic ladybugs that fixed any damage that had been done during a fight. Marinette and Thomas watched as they swept over the sky, and, in blink of an eye, vanished. Marinette kept staring at the sky for a minute or two before looking at Thomas again. Or rather, where Thomas had been. She got up and slowly turned around in a circle. He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Did you hear about the akumatized victim?” Alya asked Marinette as they walked back from school.

“Bomb-Bomb?”

“Yeah, apparently his name was Oliver Boon. He was eating a box of bonbons when Chloe ridiculed him and said he was fat.”

“Leave it to Chloe to get someone akumatized. Is Oliver okay?”

“Oh, yeah, He's fine.” The two friends stopped in front of Marinette's house and Alya waved goodbye as Marinette went inside. “See you tomorrow!”

Marinette closed the door and breathed in the wonderful aroma of the bakery. There weren't many customers at this hour, so her parents were in the back. “I'll be right there!” Her father peaked his head around the door that led to the house. “Oh, it's you, pumpkin. I thought you were a customer. Come on back here and I'll get you a snack.”

Marinette followed her father through the door. There was a kitchen in the back left corner, a staircase that led to all the bedrooms in the back right corner, and a couch and TV to her right. She went over to the couch and collapsed, letting the soft cushions and pillows envelope her. Her father reappeared with a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich in his hand. Marinette gratefully took it and scarfed it down. She licked her fingers clean and told her father that she would be in her room for the rest of the night, working on her contest entry.

Marinette tapped her pencil against her desk, wondering what she should create. Slowly, her thoughts shifted from her design to the events earlier that day. _It's a good thing Ladybug was there._ She thought to herself. _What would we do without her?_ She started, an idea forming in her mind. She started drawing in the open notebook in front of her. Inspiration had come at last!

**Author's Note:**

> Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir in this strange new world? Ad who is the strange boy in the alley? The latter question will be answered in the next chapter.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how it is in the comments. (Don't be afraid to be harsh with the criticism!)


End file.
